<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The unexplored and further more. by Cat_unicreating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551317">The unexplored and further more.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_unicreating/pseuds/Cat_unicreating'>Cat_unicreating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detective Loid Forger | Twilight, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rakshasa Anya Forger, Sexual Tension, Succubus Yor Briar, Teasing, light Knife Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_unicreating/pseuds/Cat_unicreating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the acclaimed WISE detective must investigate a series of paranormal events happening in the city and not so accidentally, he ends up involved with a succubus that makes his job much more difficult.</p><p>Or, where the tension between Yor and Loid is too much and he has a perfect proposition for the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The unexplored and further more.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HUUUUGE THANKS TO <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow">Lacrow</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai">smallestsenpai</a> for beta-reading this, you're simply the best!!<br/>The awesome drawing is made by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015">luckystars1015</a> and is the sole inspiration for this fanfic!! I totally encourage you to go check her art at her <a href="https://twitter.com/luckystars1015">twitter!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, he should be working.</p><p>Having an extensive "interrogation" with a paranormal being counts as work, right?</p><p>While Twilight, the detective with a thousand costumes, knew well that he shouldn’t be involved personally with one of his work subjects, everything from the beginning had pointed out that it would end that way.</p><p>Partnering with a succubus to blend into the dark world hadn't been one of the brightest missions WISE had ever given him, but the fact that said succubus would be incredibly sweet had come as a surprise.</p><p>Yor Briar, who had turned his whole world upside down.</p><p>Living with her had been an experience, but raising a Rakshasa hybrid named Anya who could read minds and had an affinity for disaster had been a much more complex experience.</p><p>Yor was one of the few supernatural beings that he had found that had a clean background and had no problem collaborating with him in exchange for him pretending to be her boyfriend so that her true nature was not suspected. And Anya, a troublesome little orphan who for some reason ended up involved in every one of the cases Loid had to investigate.</p><p>The best strategy to get to the end of all this was to live with both of them.</p><p>Thus, Yor could pass him information about supernatural beings that even Franky had nothing about and he could monitor Anya closely to find the origin of all these incidents.</p><p>But oh, the human's ability to adapt and self-deceive.</p><p>He already believed that they really were a family and on the occasions when Yor and Loid were alone, Twilight couldn't prevent his mind from wandering to other places… not so usually explored. Especially now that the years had passed and Anya was staying for months at the Eden Academy boarding school.</p><p>The incidents had subsided, but not ended, and Loid didn't know how long this charade could remain one.</p><p>Especially when on more than one occasion the succubus had the chance to drain his vital energy and make him lose himself in seas of pleasure, however, Yor always contained herself.</p><p>That always caught his attention.</p><p>He didn’t know what to expect from a succubus, since he had never dealt with one, but he appreciated the respect she had for him.</p><p>He appreciated it, but he would be lying if he said that he had not imagined more than once what it would be like if Yor decided one day to break his control and finally make him hers. The tension each time they saw each other put him a little more on edge, even the slightest touch between their hands left that place burning before the memory.</p><p>It was interfering with the mission more than necessary and he could tell that it was beginning to affect Yor Briar's daily life as well.</p><p>So obviously, Twilight had a plan for this situation.</p><p>Sitting on the couch in his office, several minutes of silence had already passed since Loid had made his proposal to Yor and her nervous gaze had turned confused as she thought about it. Even with all his training, Detective Twilight had never been as nervous as now.</p><p>Suddenly, Yor stared into his eyes and nodded with flushed cheeks, standing up from her seat and letting him see for the first time how she has always been.</p><p>Black horns sprouted from her head and small roses perched beside her usual headband, her elongated ears standing out unlike in her human form. She wore a necklace with a black gem and an outfit much more revealing than Twilight had ever seen on her, he didn’t know if the material that covered her breasts and legs was latex or metal due to how it shone, but still perfectly attached to her figure, just like her black boots. In her hand an elongated knife, shining beautifully in the warm lights of his office.</p><p>What stood out among all that, however, were the great dark-colored demon wings that sprouted from Yor's back and, now that he saw them, it was difficult for him to imagine her without them.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He had never imagined being in a situation like this ... Well, that was a lie; he had imagined this moment many times, but that did not prevent the temperature that was beginning to increase in his body from burning like fire at the sight.</p><p>Her dilated pupils swimming in a red sea full of lust, her tongue licking her lips unconsciously as her hand stopped inches from his tie and Twilight couldn't help but swallow hard at his inability to think of anything other than her, in her warmth as she sat on his lap.</p><p>"Loid, is this really okay?"</p><p>Her voice asking sincerely concerned, reassured him that this was what he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>"…Please"</em>
</p><p>He hadn't planned to say it in such a whiny way, but one of the effects Yor had on him was to make him speak the truth that even he didn't mean to. The succubus's gentle gaze is replaced by one of sheer desire as she dislodges his tie in a single jerk and expertly removes both his suit and shirt with her knife.</p><p>On his bare skin, she makes small strokes with her weapon. The adrenaline rush makes his heart pound inside his head and although he knows this could turn dangerous at any moment, Yor's sweet lips wipe any possible remorse from his head.</p><p>It's different from how he imagined his first kiss with her, but no less sweet for that.</p><p>Hearing the sound of the knife being thrown to one of the walls and feeling the succubus's hands caress his cheeks to kiss him more intensely, her tongue battling his, a battle that Loid is clearly losing judging by the moans that come out of his throat and get caught in midfield.</p><p>As soon as they part because of Yor's compassion for Loid's need to breathe, it is unnecessary to share words as they see their faces completely red and eager for whatever is going to happen. Yor leaves wet kisses on his neck as she gets off his lap and sits next to him, signaling that now it's his turn to be the one who sits on her lap.</p><p>Twilight's gaze inevitably falls to her breasts before he can stop himself and he knows that <em>Yor knows</em> how much he wants to bury his face in them. His face is approaching to complete what he has denoted as his most important mission, but before he can even get a glimpse of her warm skin, Yor's hand pushes him down and he gets obediently to his knees.</p><p>It's embarrassing the way she can make him drop so quickly… not that Twilight has a complaint about that.</p><p>Her strong legs part, making space just for him as she began to pull down her clothes made him dizzier than any poison he had ever tasted, the impatient annoyance in his crotch tempting him to disobey her just so he could finally have her taste on his lips. But Twilight waits, he's waited months for this and he's sure he can wait a little longer, mostly because he wants Yor to see how good he can be.</p><p>A sweet smile is his reward when her armor is thrown across the room and a satisfied look that makes his chest fill with pride that he was a good boy.</p><p>"Lick."</p><p>He never needed many instructions as a detective and he wasn't going to need them now. The moment when Loid can finally sink between her smooth skin and the caress of her hair is blissful, and far surpasses what he has imagined at this moment.</p><p>His tongue slides past her entrance in one slow motion, savoring what he can and then exploring around her, deliberately avoiding her clit to test how far he can tempt her the way she has tempted him in his imagination. Still following her instructions to the letter, Twilight does not allow himself to touch anything else, he only licks and evades the place that from what he can see in the slight trembling of her legs, is the one she wants him to lick the most.</p><p>Looking at him from below, the frustrated expression on her pretty face only hardens his already hard erection. Her hand grips his hair tightly to bring him back to focus on his task and the smell of her along with the way her thighs slightly suffocate him is almost enough to make him come. However, he continues, and is encouraged by the low moans that escape Yor's lips, concentrating on doing his best to hear more of those, until he feels himself being pulled into her center and into the air that he inhales is full of her essence, and Twilight has to force himself to squeeze the base of his member to not come at the same time as her.</p><p>The loud moans as she rocks her hips in his mouth are his reward. With a groan of his own, he takes care of cleaning every drop that comes from Yor, delighting in the pleasant music that comes from within her as he does so.</p><p>Gently, her unconsciously strong grip on his hair is lost and she takes charge of cupping his face between her hands, guiding him up to kiss her and steal more than just air. His essence, her energy, is transferred in an electrifying kiss to be consumed by her and, for the first time, he thinks that he would have no problem giving her his own life if she so wishes.</p><p>Yor stops after a few minutes, looking at him with such affection that Loid no longer knows if it is the pleasure or the emotions in his chest that make him feel so warm.</p><p>Caressing the blond hair on the back of his neck, she guided him as she kissed him so that he was on top of her. Wrapping the tail that Twilight had lost sight of around his member caused a muffled moan in her mouth to escape him.</p><p>Carrying out a little revenge, he did what he had long wanted to do and plunged his head into her breasts, taking a stiff nipple in his mouth so that his tongue played with it while his hand did the same in the other, earning a sound approval of Yor.</p><p>He didn't want it to end, but at the same time, he knew well that if it continued like this he wouldn’t last.</p><p>As if she could feel it, Yor's soft demonic tail left his member to bring it slowly towards her entrance and Loid pushed aside the soft skin of her breasts to look into her eyes as she did so.</p><p>
  <em>"…I love you Loid"</em>
</p><p>Unable to lie to her, he kissed her passionately, hoping that would tell her that he loved her just the same without the guilt for lying about his identity collapsing on him.</p><p>This moment was theirs, theirs alone.</p><p>Slowly, a trembling sigh escapes his lips as her warmth envelops him, her hips urging him to increase his speed and Loid lets himself go because deep down he has always wanted someone like Yor to take care of him and meet his needs for him. Someone who can clear his mind of missions, make him think of only one thing and not thousands in a second as he usually does.</p><p>And now all Twilight can think about is how easy it is to find a rhythm that takes them to ecstasy and lose himself in the happy smile of the succubus below him as she moans, the way her legs have found his hips and are supporting his thrusts so that the speed increases and continues to increase until exploding.</p><p>White lights amidst the sensation of floating, wet kisses as a hand stroked Yor's silky black hair and met her horns in the process, as Yor wrapped her tail around his torso bringing him closer to her as his body grew sleepier until Loid was falling into her arms softly.</p><p>…He knew she had been quite gentle with him, but that was what made it much more exciting for the next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>